


doll

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Biting, Catboys, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: They’ve talked about this before—about taking care of Hwanwoong, take down walls of control he puts even when in front of them and vulnerable—they’ve talked about this between the two of them, talked about this with Hwanwoong, whispers against warm skin and under bedsheets or a blanket in the living room—They’ve talked about this before, so Seoho understands—understands the nuances of Dongju’s words and everything left unsaid.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	doll

**Author's Note:**

> ur onbrand artsy poetic porn (double pistols)
> 
> notes:  
> \- did not add dollification tag or antyhing but i think u could say there's some of that? hwanwoong gets dressed up + makeup and then like torn apart  
> \- pet names used are princess (dongju) + doll (hwanwoong) for the most part!  
> \- play with the dynamics and weight of trusting and giving in... it's porn yeah but that's very present!  
> \- communication is sexy

It starts with Seoho’s hands on Dongju’s hair—with little giggles as they fall together on the bed, something scheming as Dongju bites on Seoho’s bottom lip and pulls away, whispers nonsense that falls _hot_ on Seoho’s skin before he kisses him again—Dongju’s lips are turned up in a smirk into the kiss, knees on either side of Seoho’s thighs as he straddles him, tail curling behind him so he can catch on Seoho’s and hands going to pull at the bottom of Seoho’s shirt, slide around his navel and up to his chest. Seoho bites back at Dongju’s lip, playful, pulls him back with a tug at the back of his hair.

“What’re you” Dongju cuts him off with a whine, a kiss to the corner of Seoho’s mouth that earns him a laugh. “scheming, Dongju?”

“Nothing?” Dongju cocks his head to the side cutely—a little pout on his lips as his ears flick in thought. Seoho kisses him again, brings his hand up to pet around the base of his ears softly—and Dongju purrs, leans into the touch with half-closed eyes.

“Dongju” A little stern, and Dongju opens his eyes, lets out a huff and gives Seoho a weak glare.

“Not _scheming_ anything, hyung” He straightens up, lets his hands fall to rest around Seoho’s navel again. “Just thinking…”

Dongju trails off, grips at Seoho’s shirt and leans in to kiss him again—Seoho lets him, fingers careful where they thread on Dongju’s hair, pull slightly on the fluff at the base of ears and make him whine into the kiss.

“What’re you thinking?” Whispered and teasing, Dongju replies with a kiss to Seoho’s ear—a fast lick at the sides of it before he bites with no strength. Seoho yelps, and Dongju smiles, satisfied.

“Guess” Seoho rolls his eyes, ears twitching as he pulls on the hair at the nape of Dongju’s neck.

“Dunno” Dongju pouts, gives Seoho’s ear another bite—a little stronger, hands gripping further up at the front of Seoho’s shirt. “Tell me?”

“No fun” Whiny, but Dongju pulls back anyway, kisses messy on Seoho’s lips before he whispers. “Wanna treat Woongie-hyung” and then he gives Seoho a sickeningly sweet smile, arms wrapping around his neck and eyes sweet _sweet_ mischief.

“Treat?” The whisper hits Dongju’s lips, and Dongju hums, kisses Seoho again—trails kisses to his cheek and up to his ear again.

“Want you to help me” Seoho laughs a little—uses his hold on Dongju’s hair to pull him _just_ a little, enough for Seoho to kiss at his jaw and neck.

“Why would I, though?” Dongju clicks his tongue, gives him a glare—Seoho only smiles.

“’Cause I’m cute” deadpan, and then Seoho pulls him back a little more—and Dongju whines, lets him even so, bares his throat and lets his head fall to the side. Seoho kisses at his neck—gives him a light bite that makes Dongju’s breathing stutter.

“Are you?” Seoho loosens his grip on Dongju’s hair, Dongju pouts.

“Yes” He straightens, breathing laboured as he pushes on Seoho’s shoulders, gets him to fall on his back—and then he goes to his neck, bites _hard_ before pulling away. “Your cute princess” half-whine, half self-assured—and Seoho laughs even as Dongju nibbles on the sides of his ear, breathes _hot_ against sensitive skin.

“Shameless” With a little laugh, Seoho brings a hand up, back to Dongju’s hair—careful caresses to his ears and scalp. Dongju gives him a smile—breaks into little pleased noises as he sits up, leans into Seoho’s touch. “But true, huh”

Dongju’s eyes, fallen closed at some point, open again—fall on Seoho together with a winning smile.

Seoho snorts—laughs as he pulls Dongju down, pushes himself up a little—catches his lips in a kiss again.

“How do I help?” Against Dongju’s lips—and Dongju’s ears twitch in excitement, fangs teasing against Seoho’s lips a second before he pulls away, rests their foreheads together with a happy hum—

He really is cute, that demon.

“I wanna make him pretty—” and Dongju’s breathing is a little _nervous_ out of parted lips, hands just a little unsure where they grip the front of Seoho’s shirt. “Take care of him” And then Dongju’s ears flatten down—cheeks dusted a cute pink as he looks up at Seoho with as much confidence as he can muster. “Want your help”

They’ve talked about this before—about taking care of Hwanwoong, take down walls of control he puts even when in front of them and vulnerable—they’ve talked about this between the two of them, talked about this with Hwanwoong, whispers against warm skin and under bedsheets or a blanket in the living room—

They’ve talked about this before, so Seoho understands—understands the nuances of Dongju’s words and everything left unsaid.

He throws a glance at the door, at the sound of running water from the shower that’s still going because Dongju had insisted Hwanwoong needed to go _clean_ because he was _sweaty and gross_ and _he didn’t want to cuddle with someone sweaty and gross_. Hwanwoong had laughed, loud and teasing as he rubbed his hair against Dongju and whined that he was _fine_ —and then he had gone shower, Dongju’s pout a force to be reckoned with when he put his mind to it and even when he didn’t.

Seoho feels his own ears twitch a little, brings his eyes back and finds Dongju’s. “Okay” a breath, and the way Dongju smiles is breath-taking—beautiful and just a little dangerous—

Seoho’s in love.

Dongju sits up—confidence back tenfold and hands sliding down Seoho’s shirt as Dongju straightens up, tail flicking happily behind him in slow movements. He cocks his head to the side just a little when the shower turns off—playful expression on his face as he turns slightly towards the door to the hallway.

“Follow my lead?” And Seoho gives him a nod—

And then Dongju’s standing up, movements feather-light as he walks to the door—catches Hwanwoong just as he exits the bathroom— now dressed in loose sweatpants and one of Dongju’s t-shirts, hair wet and messy, black-grey strands falling on his face—and Dongju wastes no time in reaching for his forehead, grabbing the towel Hwanwoong’s lazily holding to softly dry at droplets that are still falling down his face and neck.

Seoho simply waits for them, sits up with his legs crossed and arms holding his weight behind him.

Dongju takes Hwanwoong’s hand then, pulls him forward—and Hwanwoong laughs, a little question in his voice and eyes as Dongju brings him into the room, pushes him to sit down on the edge of the bed and in front of Seoho. Hwanwoong’s ears twitch to the sides, tail a playful curl that tickles Seoho’s legs, still a little wet and fluffy from the shower.

“What’s up?” Hwanwoong sounds chipper, even if a little tired, amusement clear in his features as he lets Dongju run his hands on the base of his ears—down to cup his face and scratch softly where he can reach behind Hwanwoong’s ears like that, just in the way he knows Hwanwoong likes it.

“Not much” Seoho speaks without weight or intent, leans forward and noses against the back of Hwanwoong’s hair, arms a little shaky even as they wrap around Hwanwoong’s middle, hands playing with the ends of the shirt he’s wearing. “Hair’s soft…” and then he brings his face up, bites at Hwanwoong’s ears at the same time Dongju brings a hand down to rake his nails on Hwanwoong’s neck—

Hwanwoong jumps slightly—a little gasp from his lips that Dongju takes with a kiss—

And then Hwanwoong’s hands move—one going up and to hold Dongju’s cheek, the other down to catch Seoho’s and intertwine their fingers.

It’s not much, no, but Seoho can tell—Dongju can tell, too—this is Hwanwoong taking _control_ , like always—it’s Hwanwoong giving to take care of _them_ , and it’s Hwanwoong’s walls still up and the door locked shut—

And it’s those walls they aim to break, so Dongju quickly pulls away—nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s hand a second, then bites at his palm at the same time Seoho runs little circles on Hwanwoong’s navel and kisses at his neck—nibbles behind Hwanwoong’s ears when Dongju lets go of his hand with a soft lick.

“Hyung—” Dongju’s voice is breathy, just a little low as he leans in close to Hwanwoong’s lips—kisses open-mouthed and careful. “Let—let us take care of you, please?” and he ends it with a hand over Hwanwoong’s, the other gripping at the front of his shirt— Seoho stills, then, holds Hwanwoong close and _waits—_

It always takes time—takes time for Hwanwoong to _give_ —for him to let himself let go and be so _vulnerable_ —

But that’s okay—Seoho’s the same, and they both can wait—

Hwanwoong breathes out, a little shaky, lets Dongju squeeze his hand—

And then he falls against Seoho’s chest softly, drops both his hands to grip at the bedsheets—

A breath—

“What—” Hwanwoong swallows, brings a hand to hold Seoho’s again, careful. “What do you want to do?” his voice is breathy, and Seoho can tell—can tell the walls and locks are falling, slowly but surely, Hwanwoong willing to trust them with his whole being to take him away—

Seoho kisses Hwanwoong’s cheek, nuzzles against his ears—and Dongju smiles, caring and so _tender_ —

“Wanna play with you—” and then it’s a wicked little smile, Hwanwoong’s breathing in little pants that make Seoho want to kiss him until he _cries_. “Wanna make you look prettier—wanna spoil you and—” Dongju swallows, eyes shaky as he makes eye contact with Seoho a second—

Seoho nods at him, kisses at the back of Hwanwoong’s neck—and Dongju goes back to playful, nerves gone as he gets closer, hands on Hwanwoong’s face and neck.

“Wanna make you fall apart” Dongju’s voice is a _danger—_ something whispered and _craving._ Seoho hums, ghosts his lips over Hwanwoong’s skin—bites down on his neck a little hard when Dongju’s hands fall to the front of Hwanwoong’s chest. “Want to make you cry—pull you apart until you’re begging” and he accentuates his point with nails to Hwanwoong’s face and collarbones—Seoho’s hands still imperceptible feathers of touch against the skin of Hwanwoong’s abdomen.

Hwanwoong’s breathing quickens—body loosening up at the same time he whines against Dongju’s lips.

“Can we do that?” and Dongju’s lips are so _close_ — tease of a kiss to Hwanwoong’s own and Hwanwoong _keens_ at the question, ears twitching enough they tickle at Seoho’s face and tail curling so _cute_ on Seoho’s arm.

“Please—” Hwanwoong does something like a nod, breathes out and lets his eyes fall closed. “Please, yeah—”

And Dongju cuts him off, steals Hwanwoong’s words with a kiss full of care that ends with a _hard_ bite to Hwanwoong’s bottom lip—one that has him noisy and falling further into Seoho’s arms. Seoho finds himself smiling—finds himself pressing soft _soft_ kisses to Hwanwoong’s neck and biting at his ear again—soft licks down to his shoulder, bites at whatever skin he can reach. Dongju gives them both a smile, hands now on Hwanwoong’s sides as they slide under his shirt.

“Gonna make you look so pretty, _doll_ ” and the pet name makes Hwanwoong _whimper_ , hands going up to cling to the front of Dongju’s shirt—Seoho pulls him back against his chest at the same time Dongju laughs, a soft and pretty thing, then runs his hands down and to rest on Hwanwoong’s thighs. “Did you like that?” a smile—sickly sweet—and Hwanwoong nods with a whine, hands loosening their hold and breathing quick quick _quick—_

“Cute” it slips out of Seoho’s mouth without much thought, makes Dongju nod and whisper out a _yeah_ that has Hwanwoong whining again—Seoho smiles, throws a glance at Dongju before bringing a hand up to pull Hwanwoong’s head enough—enough that Seoho can catch his lips, hands tangled in his hair and tickling where Hwanwoong’s ears twitch cutely—

“Will you stay still for us?” Seoho pulls away at the same time Dongju asks, and the way it takes Hwanwoong a second to process and nod makes Seoho’s heart stir—

He’s giving them so _much—_ trusting them so fully it makes Seoho fall in love all over again.

“Words, dear” Seoho’s voice is a hot whisper on Hwanwoong’s skin— and Hwanwoong breathes in, something shaky and out of rhythm— Seoho runs a hand through his hair, throws Dongju a smile.

“I’ll stay—stay still” Hwanwoong catches his breath, lets his hands drop _slack_ on the bed, lets Dongju pull him forward with a happy noisy—kiss him again and wrap his tail around Hwanwoong's and tickling the skin of Seoho’s arm.

“Princess will take good care of you” whispered when Dongju moves away, a dreamy and _wanting_ look in his eyes—hands pushing back Hwanwoong's bangs and lips wicked cute. “Just lean on Seoho-hyung, yeah?”

Hwanwoong swallows, but nods—lets out an _okay_ that’s mumbled and sweet sweet _sweet—_

And then Dongju steps away, pets at Hwanwoong’s ears one last time before he moves to the side—away from Hwanwoong and by Seoho’s shoulder— pulls and scratches at the base of Seoho’s ear at the same time he leans in for a kiss—

Seoho kisses back, holds Hwanwoong closer—laughs against Dongju’s lips when he feels his tail run up and away from Seoho's arm.

Hwanwoong watches—curious and expecting—and Dongju smiles, pats his head sweetly.

“Wanna dress you up— but” Dongju frowns, something playful, falls so he’s sitting over one of his knees on the bed. “first…” He runs a hand up Seoho’s side, gives him a little grin and a light _light_ kiss to the corner of his mouth—and then his other hand falls from Hwanwoong’s head, light fingers running down his chest—down _down_ until he reaches Seoho’s hands on Hwanwoong’s waist— “Can—can I touch you?” and Dongju’s voice is _soft,_ experimenting and unsure _—_ a whisper that sends _something_ down Seoho’s spine.

Hwanwoong’s ears _jump—_ tail curling around Dongju’s arm and trying to _pull—_ Dongju smiles, lowers his hand _just_ a little more—

Seoho swallows, lets go of Hwanwoong with one hand to bring it up—to his forehead and to push his head back— “ _Words_ ” a reminder, something stern but soft in Seoho’s voice—and Hwanwoong lets out a _tiny_ mewl, seems to curl in and try to _hide_ against Seoho’s chest and neck—

“Yes” quiet but _confident—_ ears soft _soft_ and still a little wet against Seoho’s skin—

Dongju smiles, happy and maybe _relieved—_ and then he runs his hands down again—nudges at Seoho’s. “Help me out here” with a cute pout—Seoho smiles, whispers out an _okay_ , hooks his fingers on the waistband of Hwanwoong’s sweatpants and pulls them down together with his briefs—Hwanwoong lets him, lifts his hips to make it easier, nuzzles against Seoho’s side and twitches towards Dongju’s touch when he gets close—

Dongju sighs, places a kiss to Seoho’s cheek before standing up from the bed with a half-hearted complaint—drops to his knees in front of them and smiles up at Hwanwoong, hands pushing his thighs apart—and it’s all a silent process, only Hwanwoong’s sped up breathing noisy _noisy_ as Dongju settles between their legs, kisses up Hwanwoong’s thighs and sighs warm warm _warm_ on skin—

One of Dongju’s hands comes up, wraps loosely around Hwanwoong’s dick—has him hissing and squirming in Seoho’s hold in a second—Seoho laughs, kisses at his neck and keeps him as still as he can with hands on his skin and below his shirt.

“Don’t move too much, love” another kiss, a mumble. “Let us take care of you”— at the same time Dongju nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s thigh with a hum, strokes at a languid pace and lets out a little sigh—

Hwanwoong nods—lets out a _tiny_ whine and then just _falls—_ slack as can be in Seoho’s arms, ears twitching here and there and tail soft _soft_ where it’s going up and down Seoho’s arm. Dongju smiles, lets go and moves his hands to the inside of Hwanwoong’s thighs again— lets Seoho push his bangs back from his face, run a hand through his hair and pet his ears—a happy purr leaving Dongju as he leans towards the touch—

And then Seoho moves away—goes back to simply holding Hwanwoong—and Dongju smiles, happy, before pushing himself a little further up—stops with his lips closed right on top of Hwanwoong’s dick for a second—two—

And then his lips part—spit dripping _dripping_ as he looks directly into Hwanwoong’s eyes and—

Seoho lets out a whine—muffles it with a bite to Hwanwoong’s shoulder— and Hwanwoong _hisses,_ hands holding on _tight_ to the bedsheets and Dongju’s shoulder, head thrown back enough he hits Seoho’s—falls on his shoulder with eyes shut _tight_ when Dongju laughs so _cutely_ , brings a hand up to his dick and strokes a little faster, hold a little more steady and everything wet wet _wet_ —spit-slick and gross, has Hwanwoong moaning and clinging and loud loud _loud_ in Seoho’s ears.

Dongju leans back—sits more comfortable on the floor as he moves his hand, lets his cheek fall against Hwanwoong’s leg and sighs—

“Seoho-hyung” A whine, pout on his lips as he slows down his pace—eyes going up _up_ Hwanwoong’s chest before they stop on Seoho’s face. “Pet me?”

Seoho blinks—lets out a _tiny_ laugh before moving his hand towards Dongju, murmuring a quiet _come here_ that Dongju follows, grip tightening on Hwanwoong at the same time he moves a little faster, leans up into Seoho’s touch and _purrs—_

And _god—_ it feels perfect—feels perfect to have Hwanwoong falling apart in his arms—perfect to have Dongju’s ears and hair soft _soft_ on his hand—perfect when their tails curl and tangle up together and perfect when Hwanwoong almost _screams,_ pushes at Dongju’s shoulder when Seoho rolls his hips up _just_ a little—friction that has him whining into Hwanwoong’s ear and and _and—_

“—'ju—Dongju—” Hwanwoong’s voice is wound up—something close to snapping as he grips at nothing with hazy eyes—and he seems lost on whether to buck up and into Dongju’s hand or to fall back and let Seoho rut against his back and— “’m close—close _close, fuck—”_

Dongju flicks his wrist with a smile—movement sharp _sharp_ and just a little faster—and Hwanwoong’s breathing hot _hot_ and fast against Seoho’s skin and his hands grip grip at nothing and—

And then Dongju lets go, wipes his hand at Hwanwoong’s thigh with care—and Hwanwoong whines, bucks up into nothing and back against Seoho and searching _searching_ —

“Patience, dear” Seoho chastises light-heartedly, holds Hwanwoong in place more firmly until he stops squirming—legs parted and Dongju's hands kind _kind_ on his thighs.

“You said you’d stay still for us” Dongju’s voice is pouty—lips cute as he looks up at them, nails raking light _light_ on Hwanwoong’s skin. Seoho runs a hand up Hwanwoong’s chest over his shirt with a sigh, presses down so Hwanwoong falls further _further_ into him—he gives a fake pout, presses a kiss to Hwanwoong’s ear.

“Woongie” and Seoho moves his hips up and against Hwanwoong—draws out a choked gasp from parted lips. “Please—let us just—”

“Let us show you—” Dongju stands up then, ears flicking cutely—Hwanwoong’s mirroring their movement and following Dongju up, tail a cute curl over the bedsheets. “How much we love you” and he leans in, takes Hwanwoong’s face in careful hands, leaves a light kiss to the corner of his lips—then to the other—then to his forehead before catching his lips properly—everything soft soft and so _beautiful—“_ You’re princess' favourite doll, you know?” a whisper against Hwanwoong’s lips—

And Hwanwoong makes a tiny _tiny_ noise—something high and cute as he grips at Dongju’s shirt and his ears flick and fall back, tickle Seoho’s skin—tail lifting up slightly to find Dongju’s, find Seoho’s, find—

Dongju pulls away, hands falling from Hwanwoong’s face as he makes eye-contact with Seoho—

Silent understanding—Seoho brings his hand up to Hwanwoong’s lips with a kiss to his neck.

“Doll?” as a finger travels the shape of Hwanwoong’s lips—Hwanwoong lets his lips fall open again, replies with nothing but a breathless _yeah_ —

Seoho smiles, then, lets two fingers slip past Hwanwoong's lips—press down on his tongue, spit-slick and shaky—

And Hwanwoong only closes in around them, messy as he looks at Dongju rummage through drawers with half-open eyes and sucks desperate on Seoho’s fingers—

And he’s just so _lovely—_ lovely as he moans muffled on Seoho’s fingers, lovely as he keeps his hands away from where he wants them most—lovely as he keeps his hips and everything _still_ , lets Seoho’s fingers fuck his mouth obedient and pliant—

And he’s beautiful, like always—beautiful as his lips slick _slick—_ as drool runs down his chin and his whole body _shakes—_

Seoho’s in love—so, so in _love—_

“Babe?” Dongju’s voice is casual as he turns to look at Seoho with clothes folded up in his arms. Seoho cocks his head to the side, stills his hand in Hwanwoong's mouth—Dongju smiles, walks towards the bed. “You can make him come” he drops the clothes on the bed at the same time Seoho brings his fingers out—“I wanna pick the clothes properly” a cute purse of his lips “Still haven’t made up my mind...”

Seoho laughs, brings his spit-slick hand to the front of Hwanwoong’s neck. “Okay” he brings his other hand up to Hwanwoong’s hair, pushes his bangs back before dropping it again. “Come here, though?”

Dongju sighs, fake annoyance, walks towards Seoho and takes his hand easily— “Wanna kiss me?”

And Dongju’s smile is playful and teasing—but still happy and lovesick as Seoho leans in with a little _snort_ and breath of laughter—kisses Dongju soft _soft_ and intertwines their fingers in a light _light_ grip—

He pulls away a little breathless, gets a second of fuzzy calm before Dongju leans into the junction of his neck and shoulder, lips wet as he kisses and bites until it _hurts—_

“Hyung’s so pretty” and he pulls away, kisses Seoho again before taking Hwanwoong’s lips. “Both of you,” he bites at Hwanwoong’s neck, draws out a gasp— “unfortunately” a little mumble and another kiss— and Seoho laughs, lets go of Dongju’s hand to focus back on Hwanwoong—

Hwanwoong, who’s stayed still and held back all the while—whose hands drop lost and weightless as Dongju walks away—Hwanwoong, who’s gripping at the the bedsheets and Seoho’s clothes and whose tail is tense _tense_ over soft cloth _—_

“C'mon,” Seoho smiles, playful, lets go of Hwanwoong’s neck—runs a teasing touch down his chest before he pulls his hands away. “Turn around for me, baby”

And Hwanwoong does, a little desperate as he turns and settles so his knees fall on either side of Seoho’s, hands quick to hold onto Seoho’s hair—fingers tangling in messy knots and pulling at the base of his ears and at his scalp. Seoho laughs—soft and breathy—holds onto Hwanwoong’s hips, runs little circles on his skin.

“So cute” he places a kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek—Hwanwoong only replies with a breathy laugh, a turn of his head so he can catch Seoho’s lips properly.

“’m always cute” as he pulls away, nuzzles against Seoho’s face and neck. “Always for you”

Seoho laughs, brings Hwanwoong down and a little closer—ghost of friction against his hips as he brings one of his thighs _up—_ “The cutest” and he kisses Hwanwoong again, messy and slow until Hwanwoong's pulling on his hair in _want—_

Seoho frowns, sighs at the same time he presses Hwanwoong against his thigh—draws out a whine and leans in to Hwanwoong’s ear—

“Let go, doll” a bite at the side of it, a hand going back to stroke at Hwanwoong’s tail. “Let me—” a breath, shaky as he runs light fingers on the base of Hwanwoong’s tail and up his back. “Take care of you still, please?”

And he moves back, kisses soft at Hwanwoong’s cheek—

And Hwanwoong’s eyes are so _lost—_ the urge to take and _control_ sharp even if he tries to subdue—the need to set his own pace, urge to have Seoho follow _him—_

He licks at his lips, leans forward—leaves a light lick to Seoho’s lips, rolls his hips into barely-there friction—

“I want—” and there’s the shine of another _need_ —the plea to be taken apart and put back together—unspoken words and _trust—_ “I want to” and its a _whisper—_ a whisper with depths all too hidden and walls that crack _crack—_

Seoho kisses him—hand up on Hwanwoong’s face to pull him close before it falls away, down _down_ until it’s by Hwanwoong’s navel—teasing touches as he takes in Hwanwoong’s breathing and _everything—_

“Keep your hands up” and Hwanwoong tightens his hold on Seoho’s hair and the back of his shirt with a nod, a little breathless _okay—_ Seoho brings his hand up again, smiles—

“Here, doll” Hwanwoong parts his lips, pliant and needy— “Lick”

Hwanwoong does—lets Seoho’s fingers press down on his tongue, lips—licks between his fingers, licks at Seoho’s palm—noisy and messy and dripping dripping _dripping—_

“Okay” breathy, and Hwanwoong moves away, lets Seoho’s hand leave his lips, eyes half-open and hazy hazy _waiting—_

Seoho's tail catches Hwanwoong’s—curls together and makes Hwanwoong’s ears twitch and flick flick—

And then Seoho’s hand goes down _down_ again, touch light on Hwanwoong’s navel before he gets to Hwanwoong’s dick, mess of precum and saliva wet and easy _easy—_

Hwanwoong whimpers—keeps his hips still even so, everything shaking with effort as he lets Seoho _lead—_ gives in in _in_ again—lets Seoho set a pace that’s slow and then goes up up _up up until—_

Seoho kisses him again, bites and licks at his lips and tongue—and then Hwanwoong pulls on his hair _hard_ , spills over Seoho’s clothes and hand and his own shirt—spills a moan into Seoho’s lips with closed eyes and everything hot _hot—_

He collapses against Seoho completely, face hidden against the side of Seoho’s face and neck, hands moving to simply hug and hold _close_ around Seoho’s neck—and Seoho smiles, wipes his hand on Hwanwoong’s shirt and holds him closer, runs his free hand through Hwanwoong’s hair.

“You’re so quiet like this” Seoho’s voice is _adoring_ —hands kind on Hwanwoong’s skin and hair— “Not used to it”

Hwanwoong laughs something _soft—_ nuzzles his face further in Seoho’s neck. “Don’t wanna talk” a kiss, Hwanwoong nosing at Seoho’s ears. “Feel fuzzy” a little whisper, breathing something uneven and constant constant.

“Good or bad?” He taps at Hwanwoong’s head, pulls it up and away from his neck—Hwanwoong whines, but follows, leans against Seoho’s hand with half-open eyes. “Woongie—”

“Good” Hwanwoong falls a little forward, bumps his forehead against Seoho’s with a shy _shy_ little smile. “Good fuzzy”

Seoho sighs—relief that washes over and takes away tension from his limbs—then gives Hwanwoong a kiss, scratches soft _soft_ at his head, his ears—has Hwanwoong purring and relaxed against him, tail flicking up _up_ and falling again, movements slow and calm calm—

“You’re so cute” Dongju’s voice is a quiet melody, hands coming up to Hwanwoong’s back, lips placing a careful kiss to the back of his neck. “Pretty doll” he smiles—kisses his way down _down—_ and then he bites down _hard_ by Hwanwoong’s shoulder, gets a little mewl out of him that has Seoho holding on a little tighter— “Princess wants to play with you” another kiss, a soft bite to his skin. “Want to make you look so beautiful—” a breath, another bite that leaves a mark. “Wanna fuck you—take you in—wanna do so—so much” and Hwanwoong whines, holds onto Seoho tighter _tighter—_ “Can I do that?”

There’s the ghost of _fear_ in Dongju’s voice, something anxious as he kisses a line to Hwanwoong’s cheek—something nervous that Seoho wants to kiss _kiss_ away—

“Wanna be—” Hwanwoong stops, bites at his lip— a second to bring himself back together—a second to collect _collect_ words. “Want you to—to make me pretty and—” he lets his hands drop, places them on Seoho’s chest as he blinks _blinks_. “Then play with— take care of me” a second again—another _another_ — “Anything you want—please?”

Dongju makes a little please noise, something happy as he bites hard on Hwanwoong’s neck again—hard enough that Hwanwoong whimpers, noises all swallowed by Seoho’s lips as he kisses him again again _again—_

“Let’s get you dressed up, yeah?” Dongju’s voice is a whisper against Hwanwoong’s ear—Hwanwoong nods, lets himself be manhandled off Seoho’s lap—lets himself be pulled until he’s sitting on his own at the edge of the bed, Seoho’s hands careful as they pull his shirt up up—

“Arms up, pretty” A whisper at his side—Hwanwoong follows, lifts his arms and lets Seoho take his shirt off, toss it to the floor to be picked up later together with the rest of Hwanwoong’s clothes. “Done,” a hand to the nape of his neck “thank you” and a kiss to his cheek—one that Hwanwoong leans into with a happy purr—

Dongju drops the clothes next to them with care—ruffles and muted colours pretty against the bedsheets. He gives them both a smile, runs a hand through Hwanwoong’s hair—down to his face and neck—

“Sweaty” a pout—he picks up a cloth from the pile of clothes, dabs it over Hwanwoong’s neck and chest lightly— dries him up with care, touch delicate as he goes to his back and up to neck again—

He finishes in silence, only Hwanwoong’s soft purring a constant hum—Dongju pulls away with a smile, kisses at the side of Hwanwoong’s lips before reaching for the folded pile next to them.

“Arms, baby” Mindless as he picks up a white and cute button up shirt from the pile—pulls at Hwanwoong’s arms with care, Hwanwoong letting him and following every little push and pull—Dongju smiles, runs a hand through Seoho’s hair once he’s got the shirt over Hwanwoong’s shoulders— “Button it up for me?”

Seoho smiles, laughs out breathy and light as he nods—Dongju moves away again, Seoho reaches forward to button up—smoothes some creases here and there as he goes up—finishes with a kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips before moving away—

Dongju laughs, a jump to his step as he stops in front of Seoho, puts a hand to his face and leans in for a kiss—Seoho kisses back, hand over Dongju’s when they pull away—

“Thank you” a smile against Seoho’s lips, against his cheek—Seoho laughs, pushes Dongju’s bangs away from his face, whispered praises against heated skin before they pull away.

And then it’s all a silent process—little kisses here and there as Seoho and Dongju dress Hwanwoong up, push and pull until he’s on his back on the bed, tail curled up cutely next to him and ears pointed up—

“Done” Seoho drops to sit on the bed next to Hwanwoong, one hand going to play with the hem of Hwanwoong’s shirt, the waistband of his shorts—

“Pretty doll” a whisper, hands running over black stockings—down and then up again—over Hwanwoong’s thighs and to the edge of the shorts—to the waistband and the pretty ribbon tied neatly after passing through thin belt loops—to the soft _soft_ material of the button up shirt, white cloth pretty with blue and cyan shorts— and then up _up up—_ up and all the way to Hwanwoong’s neck, to pretty piercings lining up his ears, dangling and pretty silver and gold and blues—and Hwanwoong’s ears flick and tickle at Seoho’s hands, draw a little laugh from Dongju’s lips as he plays with the clasp of the necklace sitting against Hwanwoong’s collarbones—pretty blue and silver in the shape of the moon.

“Come here” Dongju’s voice is a soft command—one Hwanwoong follows, sits up and leans into Dongju’s space, head doing a soft _boop_ against Dongju’s.

Seoho smiles, laughs lightly—Hwanwoong nuzzles against Dongju’s face, buries his face against Dongju’s neck, hands holding on weakly to Dongju’s front and back.

Dongju smiles, hand up in Hwanwoong’s hair to scratch at the base of his ears—Hwanwoong purrs, lets out a happy noise as he kisses at Dongju’s neck.

“The prettiest...” a whisper, Dongju’s hands fixing Hwanwoong’s hair—a kiss to the crown of his head. “Princess' perfect doll”

Hwanwoong mewls happily, pulls away from leaving kisses to Dongju’s skin—looks up at him with eyes so so _pretty—_

“Princess loves me?” Hwanwoong’s head tilts to the side, ears twitching as Dongju pushes back his bangs.

“Very much” a kiss to his lips. “Seoho-hyung loves you very much, too, doll”

And Hwanwoong laughs—happy and so comfortable—laughs bright and leans in again, catches Dongju’s lips, leaves a quick bite that makes Dongju whine—he pushes Hwanwoong back, bites hard at his ears and neck, has Hwanwoong giggling cutely as he clings to Dongju—

And it’s all so fucking _soft—_ soft and lovely and so so _warm—_ it kind of almost makes Seoho tear up, has him smiling like a lovesick _idiot_ , gripping at the bedsheets with no strength and just—

Just so in love.

Seoho’s so, so in _love_.

“Seoho—” Dongju drags the last syllable with a pout, one hand moving away from Hwanwoong’s hair to motion towards Seoho. “Come here” and he sounds _whiny—_ whiny as he makes grabby motions until Seoho takes his hand.

And then he pulls, brings Seoho forward until he can kiss him—until he can bite at his neck and pull on his hair with pretty _pretty_ fingers—

“Get me my make-up bag?” against the side of Seoho’s jaw—then a kiss, a bite at skin and fangs at the base of Seoho’s ears.

“So bossy” teasing, a kiss on Dongju’s lips, one on Hwanwoong’s cheek and bites up up from the base of his ears—

Dongju sticks his tongue out—sharp fangs against Seoho’s cheek before he pulls away. “Go” whiny tone—and Seoho laughs, lets out a happy hum before standing up—

He gets the bag—walks back to the bed, coaxes Hwanwoong until he’s got his back against the bed’s headboard, Dongju straddling Hwanwoong’s legs, Seoho kneeling next to them—he pushes Dongju’s bangs back, lets Dongju nuzzle up against him and purr happily—

And then it’s all silence again—silence as Dongju switches brushes and products—a whole world of things that Seoho only knows the surface of—a world of things that’s almost like magic—little magic spells that paint colours on Hwanwoong’s skin like it’s a blank canvas, little magic spells that take over sharp features and adorn pretty pretty eyes and lips—

Dongju’s hands are so _careful—_ delicate little movements, taps and brushes at Hwanwoong’s skin—smile on his face as he finishes up, kisses at Hwanwoong’s cheek with an eyeliner pencil in hand.

“Done” a little singsong, hands placing everything back in its place carefully—he hands Seoho the closed-up bag with a smile, something proud in his eyes as he looks at Seoho, something expectant in the way his hands twitch and his tail goes from side to side with a little curl—expectant in the way his ears are perked up and _cute—_

Seoho takes the bag, takes Dongju’s hand in his and kisses at his knuckles—kisses at the back of it before turning it over with care, kissing at his palm too—

“He looks so pretty—” a smile as his fingers flick over to take Hwanwoong in—take in dark blue eyeliner and pale pink lips—take in pretty pretty blues of eyeshadow and hazy happy eyes— “our princess is so good,” a kiss at the inside of his wrist, a bite when Dongju’s breath hitches “always so good” and another kiss—kisses up his arm until he gets to the crook of Dongju’s elbow—

And Dongju whines, face confident but tinted pink on honest embarrassment even as he smiles—he takes Seoho’s hand in his, intertwines their fingers softly before kissing where they meet—

“Hyung’s embarrassing” a mumble, a kiss that ghosts over Seoho’s fingers. “but thank you” and it’s quieter and muffled—but Seoho catches it with a smile, leans in to take Dongju’s lips until neither of them remembers how to _breathe_ —

“Wanna mess him up?” just loud enough that Hwanwoong can hear, hands gripping at the bedsheets as his eyes seem to come back just a little bit, a pout in his lips as he leans forward—headbutts at Dongju’s face with a quiet huff—

Seoho catches him with a hand to the back of his head, fingers tight on pretty black hair as he pulls back, bites at Dongju’s lower lip before pulling away.

“Needy” he chastises, turns to Hwanwoong—pulls his head back and kisses at his neck before letting go, leaves Hwanwoong whining— pulls away and turns back to Dongju with a smile—soft and easy. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Dongju’s smile is _wicked_ —wicked and proud as he nods, one hand dropping to ghost over Hwanwoong’s legs—over stockings and up to his thighs. “Yeah” he spreads his fingers—palm flat and light in its touch—“Wanna see you fuck him pretty—” he licks at his lips, runs his hand down Hwanwoong’s leg again—draws out a quiet noise and smiles. “and I want—” he looks away, eyes a little shaky before he brings them back—wide and searching _searching—_ “down my throat—”

And Hwanwoong _whines,_ muscles tensing and relaxing as he just _waits_ —keeps himself still and bites at his lip with eyes that scream _control—_

“Can we do that?” Dongju’s voice is soft—soft question as he runs his other hand on the side of Seoho’s jaw—

Seoho breathes out, shaky, brings his hand up to take Dongju’s again— “Yeah, we can do that, princess”

Dongju smiles—bright and tasting like victory—leans in to bite at Seoho’s lips before pulling away, tail curled cutely behind him and ears up _up_ alert and excited—

Dongju gets up, places his make-up bag away and safe—Seoho turns to Hwanwoong, hands to his hips and pushing back _back—_ until Hwanwoong's got his hands around Seoho’s neck, legs parted and falling over Seoho’s where he’s kneeling in front of him—

Seoho kisses him with no rush, lets Hwanwoong pull at his hair—scratch at his shoulders and bite at his lips—lets Hwanwoong rut up _up_ into nothing and breathe heavy _heavy_ on Seoho’s skin when he pulls away—

“You’re being so good today” another kiss—Hwanwoong nods, licks at Seoho’s lips and neck—lets out a gasp when Seoho digs his nails in under the hem of Hwanwoong’s shirt—“Cute doll” with a smile, and Hwanwoong _whines_ , rests his head back on the wall, lets Seoho kiss at his neck.

“You still don’t wanna talk?” Dongju comes back with a bottle of lube, places it in Seoho’s hand with curious eyes—Seoho smiles, lightly bumps his head against Dongju in thanks before turning back to Hwanwoong. “Baby, answer?”

Hwanwoong pouts, shakes his head and looks at nothing before catching Seoho’s eyes—“Talking’s thinking—” he shrugs, something small and _soft,_ lifts his hips after Seoho undoes the ribbon and pulls down his shorts and briefs enough that he has ease to _move_ — Hwanwoong whines, Seoho’s fingers light _light_ on the inside of his thighs— “Don’t—Don’t wanna think—” and his voice pitches high and broken, Seoho's fingers warm warm and careful on sensitive skin— “Wanna feel—feel and _forget—_ ” and he cuts off again, breathes out when Seoho brings lubed fingers close _close_ —

 _Want to forget myself—_ Seoho teases, smile on his face as he rubs his fingers together close close _so close—_ He leans closer, kisses Hwanwoong open-mouthed and messy, licks at spit-slick lips and at drool that runs down _down_ Hwanwoong’s chin—

 _Want to trust trust and forget—want to fall into your hands and let go—_ all unspoken and beautiful on Hwanwoong’s lips—Seoho takes it all in, fingers Hwanwoong with care and love and _love and love_ —has him gasping and biting at Seoho’s neck—has him loud _loud_ with nonsense in Seoho’s ears, ears twitching and fallen back, tail curling and twisting around Seoho’s arm—

“Good?” Hwanwoong nods with a noise, a choked out _yeah_ as Seoho slips a third finger in—and Dongju’s hands are kind on Hwanwoong’s hair, push back his bangs with little whispers as Dongju bites down on his ears, neck—and it’s all hot _hot_ and Hwanwoong’s so _still—_ still as Seoho flicks his fingers and spreads em apart, still as Seoho pulls out and goes back in again, still as Seoho picks up the pace—

He’s still and taking taking _taking—_ pliant and pretty for them to do whatever they want—pliant and pretty and so _perfect—_

Hwanwoong's whole body twitches, hips chasing _chasing_ and stopping again—constant repeat until Seoho pulls his fingers out, clean hand to Hwanwoong’s lips so they part—Seoho’s own lips _needy_ against Dongju’s as he pulls Seoho’s pants down, palms at Seoho’s dick through his underwear and _fuck—_

Dongju pulls away, leaves Seoho hazy for a second before Hwanwoong bites down on his thumb and Dongju bites down on his throat and and _and_ —and it’s a whirlwind of sensation that has Seoho gasping, fingers pressing down on Hwanwoong’s tongue and lips and hips chasing Dongju’s touch and head spinning spinning _spinning—_ sensation white-hot and dizzying when Dongju presses down, licks at his neck—takes back Seoho’s lips and pushes his underwear down—

And Seoho shoves it out the rest of the way together with his pants—kisses Dongju back and pulls his fingers outs of Hwanwoong’s mouth, moves his hand to pull at Hwanwoong’s hair instead—tight grip by the base of one of his ears that makes Hwanwoong _keen_ —makes him whine and lean against Seoho’s touch—

“Get on your back?” Dongju’s whisper against Seoho’s lips—hands pushing at Seoho’s shoulder, pulling at Hwanwoong—mess of limbs and movement until it’s Seoho against the headboard and Hwanwoong’s back against his chest—until it’s Dongju’s hands carefully pushing Hwanwoong’s clothes the rest of the way down and away—until it’s Dongju’s hands carefully pouring lube over Seoho’s dick, Seoho’s voice stuck and lost at the back of his throat as he clings clings _clings_ to Hwanwoong’s shirt and kisses at his neck—

Until it’s Dongju’s fingers around Seoho—strokes light _light_ and careful—and then it’s Dongju’s lips to Seoho’s temple, Seoho’s hands on Hwanwoong’s hips and—

And Then Hwanwoong falls back, head on Seoho’s shoulder and lips parted—little whines that are loud loud _loud_ as he sinks down, grips at the front of his shirt and wraps his tail tight _tight_ on Seoho’s arm again _and—_

Seoho’s breath catches in his throat—comes out in a shaky whine he muffles against Hwanwoong’s hair, hand going up and over Hwanwoong’s, grip careful and grounding and loving and and _and_ —

And then Hwanwoong sits down fully, nonsense and both their names on his lips, hand letting go of his own shirt to intertwine his fingers with Seoho’s—

“Good?” It’s Dongju who asks, hand kind where it scratches at the base of Seoho’s ears—Seoho nods, holds onto Hwanwoong a little closer _closer—_

Hwanwoong nods, shifts and bumps against Seoho’s head until Seoho turns just _right—_ until their lips touch and it’s all spit and noisy _noisy_ against their skin—fangs scratching and bumping together and little licks to skin and—

“Good” Hwanwoong’s voice is _lost—_ something mumbled and happy, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead and ears twitching twitching the same as Seoho’s—little cute movements that make Dongju smile, kiss where he can reach—teeth and tongue to skin and hands on hair until—

Until Hwanwoong relaxes, sits back so _comfortably_ on Seoho’s dick, hums happy when Seoho thrusts his hips up—a shaky and testing movement—

“So cute” with a smile as Dongju settles in front of them, hands to Hwanwoong’s thighs—delicate fingers playing with the end of the stockings and the hem of the shirt—little ruffles and cloth that fall on Hwanwoong’s skin— “Can’t wait to make you cry” a little wicked smile, nails raking down on skin—and Hwanwoong twitches, whines loud _loud_ when Seoho rolls his hips again, lets go of their held hands to hold onto Hwanwoong’s hips better— hold him in place as Seoho thrusts up again at the same time Dongju laughs all _pretty,_ digs his nails in _hard_ to Hwanwoong’s skin— “You’re so pretty” a kiss to his neck, the corner of his lips. “Can’t wait to pull you apart” and it comes together with a sharp thrust of Seoho’s hips—one that has Hwanwoong moaning out _loud,_ eyes half-closed and hands twitching _twitching_ —

Dongju kisses him again, bites at his neck—collarbones after he undoes just a few buttons of Hwanwoong’s shirt—leaves marks as he goes down down _down—_ down until he’s whining that his back hurts, going back up again to bite bite _bite_ at skin and scratch at Seoho’s arms.

“C’mere” a kiss to Seoho’s lips, a pull at his hands—“Edge of the bed—please—wanna—” and another kiss, words swallowed and lost—and then movement, little whines and scratches from Hwanwoong as they settle again, light-hearted complaints about Seoho’s arms hurting, about the floor as Dongju gets on his knees between them, about nothing and nothing and _nothing_ —

And then Dongju’s hands come to rest on the inside of Hwanwoong’s thighs again—mirror of earlier as he rakes his nails down and kisses kisses—bites at skin until it’s marked and pretty _pretty—_

“Woongie—doll” and Hwanwoong whines, eyes hazy as he looks down. Dongju gives him a smile, ears flicking cutely to the sides— “Hold onto my hair—” Hwanwoong blinks, nods and brings his hands to settle on Dongju’s hair _—_ “Good boy”—

And then he settles better, hands light as they scratch and then go back to ghost of a touch—hands light _light_ as he licks at the head of Hwanwoong’s dick, makes Hwanwoong nearly _yell_ when he takes him into his mouth at the same time Seoho thrust _up—_

“Fuck—” And it’s all coherency Hwanwoong has left—quickly devolves back into nothing as Dongju takes him in deeper—nonsense as Seoho gives little thrusts that drive him _just_ a little deeper down Dongju’s throat—nonsense as Dongju brings a hand up to grip at Seoho’s, pleased hums from his throat as he just relaxes and _takes takes takes—_

And then it’s _fast—_ Dongju’s hand digging into his thigh and tongue hot hot _hot—_ Seoho’s movements firmer and a little stronger and just a little more more _more—_

And Hwanwoong’s just _trapped—_ trapped and _taking_ between the two of them, hips and everything shaking as he grips tight _tight_ on Dongju’s hair and pulls him in further at the same time he tries to push away _away_ and closer closer _closer—_

He whines, something loud and choked as his words spin and spin and _spin—_ Seoho kisses at his neck, bites and licks until Hwanwoong’s loud loud _loud—_

“Close—Please—Dongju—” Dongju’s hand is quick—quick to move and tighten on the base of Hwanwoong’s dick and— “No—no—please—” and Hwanwoong’s voice is _breaking—_ breaking and desperate and so _overwhelmed—_

Dongju pulls away, lips parted and shiny shiny with precum and spit— “Not yet, doll” and he sounds so _fucked out_ , eyes half-lidded and pretty _pretty—_ and Hwanwoong lets out something _choked—_ “First Seoho-hyung, okay?” sickly-sweet— Hwanwoong only whines—gives a nod that seems to be _enough_ as Dongju takes him in again, tongue teasing and so _so much_ on Hwanwoong’s skin and _fuck—_

 _Fuck—_ he looks so beautiful—Seoho almost can’t tear his eyes away—almost forgets to move and forgets _everything_ because Dongju’s just so _beautiful—_ beautiful as he kneels on the floor and takes Hwanwoong’s dick with closed eyes, eyelashes long and pretty and _just_ a little wet with tears from every time Seoho’s thrusts make Hwanwoong sink in _deeper—_

Dongju whines, holds onto Seoho’s hand tighter as he drops his other hand—moves it back to dig his nails into Hwanwoong’s thigh— Hwanwoong noisy _noisy_ as Dongju takes him all the way back in again and—

And then Dongju shuts his eyes _tight_ , lets his hand drop from Seoho’s and to stroke at _himself_ , whines and hums making Hwanwoong shake _shake_ and _god—_

Seoho’s noisy, too, noisier than he can even _process_ as he thrusts up once—twice—thrice—four—and then he’s biting down on Hwanwoong’s shoulder and Hwanwoong’s nail dig into Seoho’s arm and Seoho’s tail is tense tense where it’s coiled together with Hwanwoong’s and—

A blur of white, Hwanwoong’s high _high_ mewls loud in Seoho’s ears as the world turns on its axis and straightens up again—tang of copper a ghost of sensation on his tongue as he bites bites _bites—_

A blink and the world is back to colour, Hwanwoong’s everything _burning_ and shaking as he _sobs_ , eyeliner and tears a blue stream that falls down his cheeks—messy _messy_ as Hwanwoong’s grip on Seoho’s arm weakens—as his breathing hitches and stops and starts again with another cry—

And then Dongju whines, something stuck in his throat—pulls away with teary eyes— parted lips and tongue coated in _white—_

He swallows, breathes heavy and licks at his lips—looks up at Seoho with glassy eyes, tail a cute little curl behind him and ears twitching _twitching_ — 

“Princess?” And Seoho’s a little breathless, a little gone—Dongju’s eyes land on his, a little blink before he looks away with a little shrug. “Dongju, hey—”

“I’m fine—just—” Dongju looks up again, eyes landing on Hwanwoong a second before he whines, hand he still has stroking his dick static static and— “Need—Needy, but—”

And Seoho smiles at him, motions him closer with a little movement of his hand— “Nothing wrong with that?” a kiss when Dongju sits on the bed next to them, then Hwanwoong’s lips and nonsense on Dongju’s, too—

“Just—” and then Hwanwoong _whines—_ something almost _annoyed_ and tired as he looks at Dongju with hazy hazy eyes that shine with tears—

“Princess did good” a mumble, shaky hands to Dongju’s face—Hwanwoong’s words slow and quiet _quiet—_ “Took good care of me” a kiss, a little lick to the corner of his lips—“Want—” a pause, quiet breathing against nothing “Want you to—want to take care of—”

“Wanna take care of you, too?” Seoho tries, and Hwanwoong nods—pulls Dongju close with a grip with no strength, takes his lips again with all the care in the world—

And Dongju lets him—something a little shaky as he gives in—lets Hwanwoong kiss him silly even if he’s clumsy and tired—lets Seoho’s hand jerk him off in quick motions, ruts his hips up into friction needy _needy_ and _desperate—_

Hwanwoong bites at his lip—something soft and cute—but that’s all it takes— it’s what drives Dongju over the edge and back again, hips following Seoho’s hand and hands digging into Hwanwoong’s sides—

And then it’s silence—silence and breathing as Dongju lets himself collapse against both of them—silence and breathing as Hwanwoong laughs cutely and tired, runs his hands through Dongju’s hair and nuzzles against Seoho— everything peaceful and warm warm _fuzzy—_

Moving afterwards is shrouded in mist—starts with Dongju sighing and whining out something about his clothes feeling sticky, goes on to Hwanwoong lifting off Seoho’s lap with a muted complaint, continues with the chime of Seoho’s laughter and a kiss to Hwanwoong’s face—

“Still non-verbal?” a hand to Hwanwoong’s face as they settle him against some pillows by the headboard— Hwanwoong gives them a nod, reaches out to hold Seoho’s hand, intertwine their fingers so _softly—_ Dongju smiles at him, pulls him a little closer by the hand on his face, leaves a kiss to his lips before reaching for a tissue nearby—

“Love you—” he dabs the tissue against Hwanwoong’s skin, careful on makeup and tear stains—starry night sky on the tissue and melting away. “You did so good—my cute baby” another kiss, a little laugh from Hwanwoong’s lips as Seoho wipes sweat from his neck and wipes between his legs with care—wipes at the little bit of dry blood around his shoulder with a little laugh and a kiss to the wounds.

“Gonna go get a change of clothes, okay?” whispered against Dongju’s hair—Dongju nods, lets Seoho run his hands through his hair—scratch at the base of his ears before he ruffles the mess and walks away—

Dongju finishes cleaning up with care—wipes at sweat on Hwanwoong’s face, fixes his bangs and runs his hands over pretty jewellery. Hwanwoong leans into his touch, eyes closed and purr a quiet hum in the room—

And then Seoho walks back, drops clothes on the bed—helps Dongju change out of sticky clothes while Hwanwoong watches with pretty _pretty_ eyes— kisses at Hwanwoong’s skin as Dongju helps take off what’s left of the clothes—take off piercings and laughs at the way Hwanwoong’s ears twitch against his hands—

Time’s a blur—something hidden in layers and layers of feelings and thoughts—something hidden and lost as Hwanwoong keeps the necklace on and puts on one of Seoho’s sweaters, one of Dongju’s skirts that covers down to his knees—something muddled and hidden in haze as Dongju gets on a shirt and sweatpants, as Seoho gets on some shorts and a hoodie that might just be Dongju’s—something shrouded in mist as they throw dirty clothes off the bed, settle under messy bedsheets and blankets with Hwanwoong in the middle—

Something blurry and lost in the haze as Seoho sits Hwanwoong up just a little with care—pushes a bottle of water on his hands with whispered praise—

(“Are you feeling okay?” Dongju’s voice is a whisper, hands running soothing circles on Hwanwoong’s scalp, fingers tangled in soft hair and tail coiling _coiling_ around Hwanwoong’s leg—Hwanwoong only purrs, something happy as he nuzzles closer to Dongju’s chest, holds Seoho’s hand closer to himself, fingers intertwined and soft _soft_ — “Hwanwoong—”

“’m good” he looks up with a smile and sleepy eyes—pushes a little further up to kiss at Dongju’s lips soft and sweet. “Feel really good” a yawn, a flick of his ears. “Fuzzy and good” a smile—and his words are still a little slurred, still tired and seemingly hard to get out, but he’s _calm—_ relaxed where he is in their hold, purr a happy rumble that brings warmth warmth _warmth and love_ to Seoho’s heart—

Seoho kisses at the back of his neck, pets at his tail and back—Hwanwoong makes a little noise, something happy as he leans back and into the touch, holds Seoho’s hand _just_ a little tighter—

“Was it good?” an anxious whisper—

“Very good” and Hwanwoong’s eyes fall closed, a little sigh from his lips as he shifts his leg so it’s soft _soft_ and warm against Seoho’s—“Happy” and he opens his eyes again, kisses soft at Dongju’s neck, turns around just _enough_ to catch the corner of Seoho’s mouth—everything soft and slow _slow slow—_ time at a standstill—time a fuzzy thing that drowns _drowns_ in peace.

“Thank you” another whisper, Seoho’s lips soft against Hwanwoong’s— and Hwanwoong’s ears flick _flick_ cutely in curiosity, tickle at Dongju’s face, tail soft little question that pushes up the bedsheets.

Seoho smiles, kisses Hwanwoong again, again, _again—_ pulls away with a little laugh and teasing eyes.

“For trusting us, Woongie” another kiss, fingers intertwined and warm and so _safe—_ “Thank you”

And Hwanwoong blinks—blinks blinks _blinks_ and then laughs something happy and warm _warm so warm—_

“Thank you, too” a kiss to Seoho’s lips, a kiss to Dongju’s too. “For catching me” another kiss—Dongju’s lips soft _soft_ even as he bites at Hwanwoong’s ears and lips—

“Cause we love you—” something shy, almost hidden—and Hwanwoong waits—waits while Dongju figures out words and feelings and _meanings—_ “Want you to feel safe—relaxed—not stressed and—” and then Dongju whines, huffs out in annoyance at himself—

“Thank you” again—together with a kiss and a hand to Dongju’s face. “Love you, too, Dongju” and then Hwanwoong turns around again, catches Seoho off-guard with a kiss. “And love you, too, Seoho-hyung”

And Seoho giggles—lovesick and fuzzy—kisses back soft and loving—

“Love you too, Woongie” and another kiss, another kiss—soothing soothing movements until Hwanwoong’s dozing off off _off—)_

(“Dongju?” Hwanwoong’s asleep between them still, arms clinging to Dongju and head buried in his neck—little twitches of his ears and tail in his sleep tickling at their skin—Dongju blinks his eyes open, something cute and shiny in what’s almost total darkness—

“Hyung?” Soft and sleepy—a little pouty as he rubs at his eyes with his free hand. Seoho gives him a smile, reaches out to push Dongju’s bangs away from his eyes—

“Are _you_ doing okay?” Seoho’s hand falls to hold Dongju’s cheek—soft touch that Dongju leans into with closed eyes—

“Mm-hm” he blinks his eyes open, gives Seoho’s hand a lick. “Just—” a frown, a small shrug “a little tired? Not used to this…” and Seoho pinches his cheek—something soft that has Dongju whining quietly and trying to bite at Seoho’s hand—

“You can rest now” bright _bright_ eyes with all the love in the world, a hand combing through Dongju’s hair softly. “You did really good, princess” light scratches at Dongju’s scalp—the soft _soft_ hum of purring from Dongju’s chest as he leans into the touch with a quiet _quiet_ whine— “Love you a lot, yeah?”

Dongju lets out a huff—something a little choked and a little vulnerable—leans further into Seoho’s touch with eyes closed tight—

Silence—Hwanwoong’s quiet breathing in the air—the little hum of Dongju’s purr against Seoho’s hand—

“Thank you” something a little awkward—something that seems to escape his lips before he can think and swallow it back down to hide away—“Love you, too” quiet quiet whisper—muffled against Hwanwoong’s hair and bringing warmth _warmth_ to Dongju’s face—

Seoho only laughs—high-pitched and lovely—ruffles Dongju’s hair a little too roughly—makes him whine loudly and hold Hwanwoong closer in something that might be a way of _complaint—_

Hwanwoong makes a noise in his sleep, eyes shutting tighter as he shifts—pulls Dongju closer, too, mouth half-open and fangs scratching at Dongju’s neck and collarbones lightly—

And it’s all just _perfect—_ perfect and imperfect and everything in Seoho’s world—it’s warmth and safety and a sense of peace—a sense of it all being okay when it’s tattered at the edges and a little crooked—a sense of belonging and being loved—

A sense of perfection in breathing and being alive—

Seoho pulls his hand away, breathes out soft, runs his fingers over Hwanwoong’s hair a second—

“I’ll treat you both to something tomorrow” a whisper, fingertips light on Dongju’s lips and the tip of his nose— “Sleep well, Dongju”)

And the night ends with breathing that all fades into one—fades with the feeling of being in love and warm _warmth_ that fills Seoho’s chest—

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 3k of this in one day after being possessed by some horny demon
> 
> lemme know if i missed any tags i think my brain is fried. please do not mind any dumb mistakes there might be around. im sizzling.
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonravn)


End file.
